


In Drops a Witch

by NovaThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaThunder/pseuds/NovaThunder
Summary: Hermione is level minded.  She remains calm under pressure.  One small mishap and she's thrown into another part of the world she had no idea even existed.
Relationships: Antiope - Relationship, Hermione Granger - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 66





	1. Welcome to Themyscira

**Chapter 1**

_**Welcome to Themyscira** _

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized Bellatrix had thrown the dagger their way. She shoved her friends away from her hoping to separate them enough that the dagger would miss any of the intended targets. She heard a small pop and she gasped. She had momentarily let go of Dobby as he appareted. She had no idea what could happen for doing such. She gulped as she felt the magic swirl around her leaving a gaping hole in the wards of Malfoy Manor. At once, without thinking, she disapparated. She didn’t see the magic left behind from Dobby reaching out towards her as she disapparated. The jerk behind her navel let her know she had apparated correctly, but she panicked as it dawned on her she had not even thought of a place to apparate too. She tried to glance down at her body but the force of disapparation was too strong. She flailed her arms and hoped she wouldn't be splinched badly.

_**Themyscira** _

“ No, Hippolyta!” Antiope exclaimed to her sister, and Queen of the Amazons; for the tenth time that night. She took a sip of her wine. Her other sisters, Penthesilea and Menalippe sniggered into their goblets.

“What do you two have to say on the matter?” Hippolyta demanded of them. “I believe Alindra would be a perfect match for Antiope. She's smart, strategic, commanding-”

“and not for me.” Antiope interjected.

“You won't even give her a chance. We only want you to be happy.” Menalippe said.

“I don't need to give her a chance to know that she is not my type.”

“You didn't say that before when you took her as a lover all those years ago.” Penthesilea butted in with a smirk on her face.

Antiope went red in the face as Hippolyta and Menalippe gasped in shock at the new revelation.

“You've been with her before, sister. You could have just said so.” Hippolyta said in annoyance. Her eyes narrowed at her older sister, “and you could have said something earlier.” Penthesilea ducked her head down in mocked shame and giggled.

“It was funnier watching Antiope squirm.”

“Be serious!” Menalippe said loudly, tipsy from the wine, “we all want Antiope’s happiness” she hiccuped.

“I am happy.” Antiope stated.

“Sure you're happy but you're also lonely. We have noticed, sister, it lingers in your eyes. If we let it be this way you'll just be in the mindset that your soulmate is going to land in your arms out of thin air.”Hippolyta said softly. “The way you’re going about finding love is not working-” She stopped speaking as a loud pop resonated throughout the dining hall of the palace.

Right above her sister Antiope. Penthesilea and Menalippe jumped to their feet on guard, the latter a little wobbly from her wine, and Antiope gasped as she looked up. Hippolyta rubbed her eyes as a brunette woman landed into the arms of her sister.


	2. The General

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out this story will mainly be from Hermione's point of view. It's not first person.  
> Just to clarify this is a Hermione/Antiope pairing. I'm ignoring Antiope’s death in the movie. In this story she survived the gunshot wound.

**Chapter 2**

Hermione groaned. Her body was reeling from having the cruiciatious used on her multiple times. She blinked her eyes and willed her vision to focus. She let out a sigh of relief as the room became clear. She had had a moment of panic in thinking she had splinched her eyes. Quickly, she sat up, checking over the rest of her body. She noticed her arm that had been carved up like some twisted work of art was nearly bandaged. Someone had helped her. She glanced around noticing how clean and neat the room was. It was spacious and had many beds lining both walls. 

“I'm in a medical wing.” She mumbled to herself. “But where exactly?” She knew without a doubt she was not in Hogwarts. If that were the case she doubted Snape would have let her rest and heal. She would have been sent off to the snake face. She pulled the covers off of her and flung her legs off the side of the bed; ready to stand 

Someone spoke behind her. She spun around startled. She fell onto the ground with a hard thud. The pain radiated throughout her body. She held back tears and slowly tried to sit back up. She tensed when she felt a hand on her back and another clasp her hand to slowly help her stand. She decided to be nice. After all she had no idea where she had landed and the people were hospitable enough to tend to her. “I'm sorry. I don't know what you said.” She said sheepishly looking into kind, warm, hazel eyes. 

“Oh, you speak English.” The woman started smiling. “I am Epione the lead healer. You gave us a scare with your injuries. Please, let's get you back into bed and we will discuss your recovery.” She said so gently, but Hermione got the feeling arguing back would not be in her best interest. She allowed the healer to help her back into the bed.

She looked around again before speaking, “Where am I? 

“You are on the island of Themyscira.” Epione replied, fiddling with clean wrappings and applying some thick salve to them. “I need to change your bandage. If you can recall, what was used to cut into your skin? I’m kind of puzzled as I have yet to see it start scabbing over.” She asked.

Hermione racked her brain. She had never heard of an island called Themyscira. She glanced down at her arm. Epione gently removed the bandage and Hermione gasped. Seeing the word _mudblood_ scrawled onto her arm. It was bright red, unhealing, blaring at her. “It was a dagger.” Hermione said. _Possibly cursed._ She thought to herself. She could not inform this healer of that though. She had no idea where she was and whom she was dealing with. After all the people here on this very island could be muggle and not even know of magic.

Epione asked, “Just a dagger? Was it poisoned or cursed in any way?” 

“It could have been. I’m not too sure.” _Maybe she is magic? Then again I’ve only known healers to be magical and it’s an old term to use._

“Does it hurt currently?”

“No.”

Epione ran her hand loosely over the wording and then lightly applied pressure. Hermione hissed in pain. “Yes, that hurts.” 

“My apologies, but try to understand I am not all sure on how to heal this wound. My salves that I have applied should have started the healing process, and would also leave none too little scaring to be seen, and yet it’s still fresh as if it were still being sliced open.” 

_Essence of dittany should help. Might help._ Hermione nodded her head at her while keeping her thoughts to herself still. 

She tried not to wince as her arm was once more wrapped up. “Have you tried not wrapping it up?” 

“Hmm, no. Maybe we will do so tonight.” She smiled. “If I may, what is your name?”

“Hermione.”

“Well Hermione, I will leave you to get some more rest. I wouldn’t try walking until tomorrow. Your muscles have been spasming and I wouldn’t want you to fall from an unexpected spasm.” She motioned to the stand next to her bed, “there is fresh water and a goblet to drink from. I shall bring you dinner in half a candlemark.” She left the medical wing.

_What is a candlemark? I don’t understand._ Hermione leaned over and poured water into the goblet. She sipped her water getting lost in her thoughts. Her mind fluttered to worry about Harry and Ron. She hoped that neither them or anyone else had been hit by that damned dagger. She looked for her bag and gasped when she realized it nor her clothes were around. She was currently wearing a loose white tunic. “I know I did not put this on.” She said out loud.

“I’m almost certain Epione put that on you once she was done checking you over for any other wounds you may have had.” An amused voice said to her right. 

Hermione jumped. 

“Calm down, I mean you no harm. I wanted to see how you were doing.”

Hermione glanced at the visitor. Her jaw slackened and her eyes widened. The woman before her was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She was a goddess. Her blonde hair was braided, and parted over to the left. Her eyes were blue, and glistened in the natural light. 

“I’m fine.” She replied finally being able to find her voice.

The woman smiled. “May I sit?” She pointed at one of the chairs next to the bed. 

She nodded her head. Curiosity burned on her tongue. She wished to ask who she was. _Patience._ She had to remind herself. For all she knew, whomever these people were, they could very well be in league with snake face.

“Did Epione already speak with you?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I’m General Antiope. I caught you. I’m not sure if you remembered as you were kind of indisposed at the moment.” 

Hermione felt her cheeks go red from embarrassment. “No, I don’t exactly remember.” _Is she really a General?_ She looked the woman over; she wore armor of ancient Greek, and she wore it well. She looked up into amused blue eyes. 

She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly clenched her jaw as loud footsteps could be heard rushing towards them.

“Antiope, there you are!” A tall, brunette woman spurted out, walking into the medical wing briskly. “Our sister is going insane wondering where you disappeared too.”

The General smirked, “Menalippe, which sister of ours? I highly doubt Penthesilea is wasting her time wondering. Last I saw she was too busy pursuing Thalia when she should have been putting her squad through drills.”

“No, not her. Hippolyta. You know our Queen.” Her eyes snapped to Hermione’s and then back to her sister’s, “the one who specifically told you not to visit her, until she’s been questioned, by the council with the lasso!” She swung her arms out.

Hermione rubbed her eyes. Were all the women on this island beautiful? They put Fleur to shame, and she was beginning to feel out of her comfort zone. Her eyes widened as she registered what the other woman had said. _A lasso? What type of weird kinks did these women have?_ She sputtered trying to get a word out. 

She stopped as General Antiope stood up and moved to the other side of the bed and poured some water into the goblet. “Here, sip some water.” She replied softly placing the drink into her hand. 

“Thanks.” She muttered in embarrassment. _What would Ron and Harry think? The smartest witch of her age unable to speak. Reduced to unintelligible sounds._ She sipped the water and watched as the two woman moved closer to each other. 

“I apologize but I am going to cut our visit short. It was nice speaking to you. Try and get some rest “ General Antiope said with a small smile. She turned on her heel and left the medical wing. Her sister hot on her trail.

_Weird._ Hermione thought. 


	3. Interagation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter. I have been busy with health issues and I am happy that I was able to finish this chapter so I could get it published. Chapter 4 is in the works and I hope you enjoy. Happy reading!

**Chapter 3**

Hermione tapped her foot, more so out of nervousness. Epione had told her the night before she would be allowed to rest during the night and then she would be taken to see the Queen first thing in the morning.

She had heard a horn being blown loudly from within the city. She wasn’t sure but she speculated it was a wakeup call. She presumed it was a reveille. The sun was just barely coming up and the sound had woken her from her sleep. Albeit, she had been sleeping on and off throughout the night. She wasn’t all too sure if she had even gotten any rest. Her eyelids felt heavy still. She was afraid to look at her reflection. Worried that dark bags hung under her eyes. Then again had she truly rested since the return of snake face? Her shoulders slumped in exhausted defeat. No she had not. Even now miles away in a place she had never heard of; her thoughts focused primarily on the boys and if they were okay. She snorted. Harry and Ron were probably lost. She hoped that they were not planning anything.

“Good morning.”

Hermione looked up in surprise. Her hand feeling around for her wand as her eyes settle onto the person shaking her from her thoughts. She relaxed slightly but still on edge; remembering that she no longer had her wand. Epione moved near her with a tray full of fruits, scrambled eggs, and bread.

“You can relax.” The healer stated her eyes sincere with concern. “Here. Eat something before you’re collected to see the Queen.” She handed her the tray.

She felt gratitude for the food. Although her stomach was still not accustomed to eating a full meal. She thanked the healer and nibbled on her toast. Her eyes watching Epione move across the room straightening items or returning items that had not been in their proper places since the night before. She ate as much as her stomach would allow before moving the food away from her person. Sadly she could not even eat half of all the food. She let out a sigh. She hated to be wasteful.

“Is that all you’re going to eat?” Epione asked concern and puzzlement, lacing her soft voice.

She gave her a small smile. “That’s all I can eat.” She answered her eyes looking elsewhere instead of the healers eyes.

“If you’re sure--” Epione trailed off and collected the tray of food from the small table next to the bed. “I will be back shortly.”

Hermione nodded her head in acknowledgement. She knew that she would be seeing this Queen before too long. She stood up and glanced at herself in the nearest mirror. Her eyes widened in surprise at how horrid she looked. Her skin was extremely pale and her eyes sunken in. Her hair was frayed like she had been left in the dryer on tumble-dry too long. It was worse than her normal uncontrollable hair. She had bruises up and down her arms, and of course the slur carved into the flesh of her arm. She shuddered as she traced the letters that spelled mudblood. Further confirmations of what certain purebloods thought of her. She felt the anger inside starting to simmer. Though it was quickly put out as a cluster of footsteps neared the medical bay. She straightened her hair as best she could and splashed some water onto her face. Ready or not she was about to meet the Queen of a Nation she has never heard of before. She let out a huff of air trying to calm her nervousness.

Epione strutted forward; her eyes flashing towards her current ward. She motioned to the red-headed woman on her right, “This is Althea,” and pointed to the woman on her left, “This is Penthesilea. They will be escorting you. If you will please follow them.” She stepped to the side; her arm lightly motioning for her to follow after Althea. She did as commanded. Penthesilea followed close behind her. Their weapons gripped tightly close to their sides ready to swing upon her. Hermione tried to calm her nerves once again. The pointed objects are not helping in the slightest. However, she smiled softly as Epione fell into step beside her.

Hermione's eyes widened as she took in her surroundings outside of the medical bay. Hogwarts had nothing on the grandeur of the place. The buildings were something she expected to find in Italy or Greece. The ancient parts. The roads were clean. There were women everywhere. Beautiful, to the likes of she had not seen except at the Quidditch world cup; Veela. She had an inkling that they were not Veela. That these women were more dangerous than most.

The trek to the council room had felt long. Epione had informed her along the way that she would be questioned before the Queen and council women of Themyscira. This meant nothing to her; other than another government body laying into her being.

She let out one more long breath as, Althea, the gaurd to her front came to an abrupt halt. She knocked loudly on carved wooden doors. Hermione tried to relax as the doors swung open. The room was large. Her eyes darted from either side estimating a crowd of thirty or forty women seated on either side. All eyes were on her as she was escorted to the front and to whom she assumed was the Queen. To the right of the regal woman stood another; the General, who gave her a slight smile. She looked away as her cheeks became flushed.

Hermione curiously glanced at the towering women before her. They all held their hands on swords, spears, shields, and other weapons she couldn’t name. Though they held onto them, their hands were relaxed. She ached for her wand. The comfort of relying on her magic to get her out of this situation, whichever it was, was mute. If, and if, she was in more danger by being on Themyscira she would have to rely on her wit. She couldn’t help herself as she glanced at the women once around the women once more. Something about the view of the room didn’t sit right with her.

“Is something wrong?” A voice right in front of her spoke.  
She jerked back only to bump into Epione, who placed her hand on her back, to help steady her. She met sparkling blue eyes. Amusement lining the smooth face. General Antiope had silently moved towards her. She was inches away. In her hands, she loosely held one end of a lasso’d rope. The other end leading to the Queen who held onto it tightly. The Queen raised an eyebrow, before speaking.

“General. The council is waiting.”

“Yes, of course, forgive me.” She moved more into Hermione’s space.

The witch was boxed in with Guards, Epione, and now the General invading her personal space. “Relax.” The healer spoke in her ear. “General Antiope is only going to slip the lasso over you. It will not be tight, nor constricting. As long as you do not attempt to lie.”

She allowed the lasso to be placed on her person. General Antiope slipped the knot so it was snug at her abdomen. Not tight or uncomfortable. As Epione had said it would be.

“What is your name? Why are you here? How did you get here? Do you have malicious intent towards my people? Are you working with men to overthrow Themyscira?”

Hermione tried to wrap her brain around the slew of questions that had just come from the Queen. Her mind became fuddled and then she felt the burning sensation emanating from the rope.

Reluctantly Hermione opened her mouth. She answered the questions as best she could. She gave a speculation on how she had come to Themyscira but she wasn’t sure exactly how. The women nodded and seemed to relax as she answered the last question. Though the Queen wasn’t entirely done with questioning. She gave more questions for the young witch and she had no choice but to answer truthfully. As she had tried once to lie about being a witch the rope had burned her. Not bad enough to leave a mark, but bad to no warrant another attempt at lying. It felt like hours before the Queen stated that they were done. Epione had removed the rope from Hermione at once. Hermione refused to meet anyone’s eyes in the room. She had bared her soul to a bunch of strangers. Strangers who had a stronger way of getting to the truth than wizards had with Veritaserum.

She licked her dry chapped lips. Softly she asked, “Can I get some water.” Her mouth was dry from speaking and her throat more coarse from all the talking she had done, on top of recovering from her tortuous screams the day before or was it days? She shook her head to rid herself of her darkening thoughts. A dark moment in time that the strangers in this room now knew her to be a victim of.

“Of course. I can show you some of Themyscira on our way back to the medical bay.” Epione spoke enthused about the possibility of giving her a tour. The blonde healer quickly retrieved a goblet and some water from a nearby drinking fountain within the room. One that Herimione had not noticed on her way in.

“Are you alright?”

She managed not to jump a second. Instead she mustered the courage to turn coolly towards the General. Whom was still looking at her with amusement. She had no idea why the woman was looking at her the way she was. It was starting to annoy her. “I’m fine.” She replied. Her voice gruff from the effort of speaking once more.

The General opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Epione. “General Antiope, my patient still needs to rest and her speaking right at this moment is no longer an option. Her voice is strained enough. The interrogation saw to that.” The woman light-heartedly snapped.

Antiope raised her hands in a mock surrender. “I had no control over that. Our Queen demanded she be questioned at once. It is protocol. One that we must follow.”

Hermione sighed in relief; after swallowing her first sip of water. Epione had handed her the goblet as Antiope had been speaking. Both women looked at her. She took another drink hoping Antiope wouldn’t want her to speak. Though she doubted Epione would even allow her too.

“I know, but if I had had my way she would have been resting for the rest of the week before even setting foot in the council room.”

“Yes. You would have.” Antiope nodded in agreement. Her eyes sparkling with admiration for the healer. “Ah duty calls.” She said motioning towards the Queen who was signaling her General to follow her. Antiope gave a wave of her hand in acknowledgement to the regal leader who nodded and turned to leave the room. Antiope placed her hand on Hermione's forearm. Just below the bandage. She tried not the shiver as the contact left an electrifying buzz fluttering across her arm and spreading throughout her body. “If you would permit me, I would like to stop by and speak with you tomorrow.” The general said.

She made to answer but a strong glare from Epione and she swallowed the words on the tip of her tongue. Instead she nodded her head. Wondering what would have the General of an army interested in speaking with her. She wasn’t a warrior like all these women seemed to be. Antiope smiled widely at her.

“Then until tomorrow. Rest well Hermione. Good day Epione.”

“Bye, General Antiope.” Epione replied to the retreating warrior. “Come on Hermione. Let me take you towards the library. You look like a reader and we might be able to find you a few things to read as you continue to rest.”  
She allowed the healer to lead her through the beautiful city. Merchants had set up and were selling--, No she looked again. The women had no type of money. Instead they were trading. Cloth for food, vegetables for fruit and other miscellaneous items. Her eyes widened in wonder at a society that had no money and yet the women were happy. Joyous to be about and bartering with one another.

As they neared the library she was amazed at the grandeur of the architecture. Surely, she was stepping into ancient Greece. A statue of Athena, goddess of Wisdom, War, and Strategy stood atop the beautiful building. She stopped suddenly. Epiones grip loosened upon her charge's body. “Are you okay?” She asked, concerned as Hermione had started looking around wildly.

Finally, after several spins and muttering softly to herself she focused on Epione. “Where are the men?” She rasped out. Several women nearby looked their way after hearing her say men.

“Men are not permitted on Themyscira.”

“So you’re amazons?”

“Yes.” She replied thoughtfully and the woman watching nearby chuckled at Hermione’s confused expense.

“Oh.” She replied. Her mind was going off. She wobbled on her feet. Epione reached out towards her but not before the early morning activities finally hit her and she collapsed. The healer reached her just in time to pull her into her arms so she did not’ hit the ground.


	4. The library

Chapter 4

Hermione rolled over onto her back and stretched. Gasping in shock she sat up. Her mind reeling. She looked around. Again she was in the medical bay. Epione. Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. She remembered being led to the library. Her suspicions were confirmed about the women on Themyscira. Hermione Granger. The brains of the Golden Trio of Gryffindor feinted, she was livid with herself. Her face became even more red; as she remembered the warrior women that they had been in proximity too. They must think her weak. She tossed the sheets off of her and stood up. There was no need to rectify what had happened. She was not an Amazon and would probably not fit in anyways. She slumped back down onto the bed. 

“Oh, you’re awake Hermione. How are you feeling? Yesterday was just too much for you. I have some lunch here; if you would like to try and eat.” Epione stated as she hurried into the room. The tray of food had meats, fruits, sliced bread, and honey. The way Epione had spoken she knew she better eat something from the tray. She feared getting used to eating hearty again only to be back in the woods and having to scavenge for anything edible. 

“Thank you, Epione. I’m sorry about yesterday.” she said, nibbling on a piece of strawberry. She savored the tangy flavor of the fresh fruit. 

“You have no need to apologize. I should have realized you were worn out after being questioned. We should have come back here for you to rest before I took you to the library, which, if you’re filling up to it, we can go after Antiope visits.” 

She smiled. “Sure.” Her mind wandered as she took small bites of her food. Epione went back to check instruments and surprisingly did not fill out any paperwork. Hermione leaned back onto the bed. Relishing in the feeling of relaxation before the guilt came crippling back. Harry and Ron. They were still out there in the middle of a war. She was going to have to leave this place of tranquility and get back to finish their mission. 

“I see that look on my warrior’s faces all the time.” Antiope said softly as she approached Hermione's bedside. “You’re not to blame for leaving your friends behind. Seems like an accident. A good one as you were brought to one of the best healers that we have.” She stated nodding towards Epione who was watching them from across the room. “Your friends, I’m sure they are managing, and will be glad to know that you have been safe.” 

“Am I an open book?” She retorted and then mentally slapped herself. Out of all the things she could have replied with, she chose that. 

“At the moment, yes.” Antiope replied softly. “You have been through a lot. Same as many of the courageous Amazons that live on Themyscira.”  
Hermione nodded, though she was not fully convinced she deserved to be lumped in with a bunch of incredible warriors. Antiope placed her hand on Hermione’s arm. She lightly squeezed in a comforting grasp. Once more that tingling feeling spread from the small touch. She found her touch to be soft and pleasant. Her mind was spinning. She immediately thought of Ron and her crush she had had on him the last few years. She removed her arm from the Generals grasp. Whatever feelings that were bubbling to the surface; she easily squashed them back down. It would not be fair to Ron. Besides, she would not be staying. As soon as she could she would find her way back to the U.K. and back to the war she needed to help win. 

“What exactly--” she started but trailed off as Epione walked towards them. Her eyes glaring disapprovingly at the General. 

“Antiope! Please don't over exert my patient. I promised her a trip to the library and I am not a liar. Yesterday might have been delayed, but not today.”

“Of course Epione. We were just having a lite conversation.” She said. She stood up. Her armor glinting in the sunlight wafting through the large windows. She smiled at Hermione. “I suppose I should get back to my warriors. They do have afternoon drills, and evening drills to run through. Take care Hermione. Epione, good-day.” The General strode confidently from the room. Her head held high. Hermione could not help but to take in the slight sway of her hips. 

She gulped and as soon as she was out of the med bay Hermione turned to Epione. “Is she always so intense?” 

The healer let out a loud chuckle. “Yes. She is a warrior through and through. To the Great General Antiope of Themyscira, life is a battlefield.” 

“Hmm. I’m not over-exerted, do I still get to go to the library?” She asked hoping that her healer would say yes. She always found the greatest comfort from books and heading to a Library in a society hidden from the regular world; was right up her alley. After all she had spent the last 6 in the Hogwarts school library, cramming as much knowledge as she could, and it still was not enough. The Amazons might have some hidden knowledge that could help them locate and destroy the horcruxes faster. 

Epione looked her over. “Let me see your arm.” 

She held up her arm and the healer peel back the bandage. The angry slices were bright against her skin. “It’s looking better. It's finally starting to scab over. I have some sisters collecting herbs so that we can start rubbing a balm onto the wound so it doesn't leave such a prominent scar.” She allowed Hermione to relax her arm at her side again. “We will leave the bandage off for now. Try not to bump it or snag it on anything.” 

“Okay.” She agreed. 

“Let me get Mala to cover for me. Someone will need to be here. An island full of warriors and there are plenty of accidents to go around. You won’t be the only patient for too long.” She said with a snort. 

The Hogwarts school library had nothing on Themyscira’s library. There were thousands of books, tomes, and scrolls. There were history texts, modern world texts, science books, and everything else she couldn’t even imagine. Hermione in a giddy mood upon entering her safe haven. She stuck her tongue out at Epione as the healer laughed heartily at her. 

Epione gave Hermione an abridged tour of the library. Hermione could not fathom how large an inventory the Amazon's had acquired. They had books and scrolls in all written languages around the world. Epione had led her to the English section and guided her towards any texts that referenced magic.

She pulled five books from a shelf and sat at an empty table. Her eyes were focused on the words before her that she did not hear the chairs beside her being pulled out or that several Amazons had sat at the table with her. She was so focused that she flinched when a hand gently squeezed her shoulder. She looked into concerned blue eyes. 

“Two books at once” General Antiope asked amused. 

Hermione’s cheeks reddened from the perceived innuendo. Several snickers erupted from the table around her. She noticed that the table had been filled with several warriors adorned in heavy armor. The same warriors that had stood proud in line behind their General. The very ones who had glared suspicious eyes her way before the lasso had been placed on her person. 

She cleared her throat before answering, "I can handle it." 

"Indeed." The warrior replied eyes alight with merriment. "You are searching for a way to help with your war?" Antiope inquired. 

"Yes. The leader of the dark has done complicated magic; that is incredibly difficult to destroy. I am hoping that the tomes here might offer an easier solution." 

The General rubbed her chin with her thumb and index finger, "if you do not find anything in here, you might ask Epione to introduce you to some of the sorceresses. Though they don't practice magic often they may still have some knowledge to pass along to eager ears." 

Hermione's eyes widened. Here was a society that had mundane and magic users co-existing. The shock must have shown on her face. 

Antiope leaned closer to her and spoke softly, "we are one on Themyscira. There are no differences of race, no judgement of being better by being capable of magic or not," she smiled, " those are adversities of man's world. One that we do not have here. Hence we call Themyscira by nickname. Paradise Island." 

Her mouth working faster than her brain gave way to a reply, "if your island is so peaceful that you've given it that nickname; why are you a General with an army?" 

Antiope's eyebrows narrowed. "To stay prepared. Themyscira might be hidden but there are those that could find us. Those with malicious intent. Though you mean no harm, you have found your way to Themyscira, have you not?" She squeezed the witch's shoulder. She stood abruptly. Her posture bemoaning regal importance. One motion of her hand and her warriors followed suit. Wooden legs scrapped across the ground. The heavy sound lingering in the air with many eyes glancing to the intruder of the island. 

_I may have just insulted her. _She mentally chided herself. Her eyes roamed the library. The surrounding women must have felt the atmosphere change with the General's abrupt departure. Instead of a warm welcome she got the feeling they would like her to leave. She sighed. She knew she wouldn't be able to focus on the books before her. Too many eyes were glaring towards her. She closed the books and returned them to their rightful places.__

____

____

Epione was seated at a long table towards the front of the library. She spoke quietly to a blonde short haired woman. She had blue eyes hidden behind crescent moon shaped spectacles. The healer smiled brightly when spotting her charged and waved her over. 

"Clio this is Hermione. Hermione, this is Clio the librarian and head scholar. She built the library and knows the contents within better than anyone on Themyscira." 

"Hello. Nice to meet you." The witch replied. 

"Likewise." The woman replied somewhat stiffly. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I'm not feeling well and-" She stopped talking as Epione stood. Her hand brushing against her forehead and eyes scanning over her wildly. Her cheeks flushed once again. She was not used to being doted on by strangers. 

"Clio I will speak to you later. I should get Hermione back to the med bay." She wrapped her arm around Hermione and pulled her close into her. Clio nodded her head and continued on with rolling scrolls. 

"I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation."

"Oh that was nothing. I was only attempting to get facts on the current gossip floating around." She smiled. 

Hermione wanted to ask but she didn't need to know. She knew the speculation of rumors all too well and she was not a local of the island. She opened her mouth to tell Epione about the General but she snapped her mouth shut. One had to be blind to see the respect and loyalty that the General had. No. She would not tell Epione that she might have insulted the proud warrior. She would later ask Epione where she might be able to find the sorceresses and if she bumped into the General she would apologize for her insult. She nodded along to Epiones chit chat. Only half listening to the healer. Before she knew it they were back in the med bay and she was lying down on the bed. She decided to rest her eyes for a few moments. Her body had other ideas as she fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione rubbed her temples. She had been getting more rest than she had been. It had been several days since she had last been to the library. Epione had finally allowed a reprieve and led her to the building. She had spent the last couple of hours scouring over the texts. She had yet to find one mention of Horcrux or anything related to that nature of magic. 

Hermione had been given a broader tour of Themyscira. Including the training grounds where the General was certain to be. Though, the woman had only waved a surly dismissal to the healer and herself. Epione continued the tour, her eyes glancing to her charge and then back to the proud warrior. Hermione could only shrug her shoulders. That had been days ago and she had not seen the General since. She had come to the conclusion that she was being avoided. Her theory was proving true as the only person who even spoke to her was Epione and she feared that was more out of duty than the building friendship between them. At least she hoped she had a friend in the healer. 

She sighed and closed,  _ Ancient Curses of Runes,  _ her eyes traveled the length of the library. She presumed anything darker was being kept from the main shelves. Clio would not indulge her on the matter. Hermione couldn't blame her. Would she allow a stranger to look through texts that contained tainted magic? No she wouldn't. 

She had one other option. Antiope had suggested she talk to the sorceresses on the island. One of them may know something. It would be helpful if they did. If they wanted to teach her that is. She got the feeling the Amazons had spread the animosity between the General and her around. The gossip must have spread faster than a wildfire. Without further ado she returned the book back to its rightful place. She gave a small wave to Clio who raised an eyebrow at her. The amazons in the library watched her leave. Hermione kept her head up. She was used to being looked down upon. She mused. The General must have garnered much respect from her fellow Amazons. 

Speaking of amazons they seemed to be in a more cheerful mood than the last several days. Excitement hung thick in the air. Hermione did not know why but she had the inkling she was somehow a part of it. She would speak to Epione. Which the healer was currently walking down the road. Her arms landed with cloth. Hermione rushed to catch up with her.

"Epione!" She yelled. Gathering the healer and other amazons attention. She ignored the others and instead opted for the healer to half her load. Hermione took some of the cloth and cradled them. "I was wondering," she paused thinking best how to phrase her question and thinking it best just to be blunt, "would you mind introducing me to some of the sorceresses on Themyscira. Ones that may be able to help me with my search?" 

"Of course. Though I should warn you that they will be against practicing any magic"

Hermione's step faltered for a moment before resuming quickly. "How come if you don't mind me asking? Themyscira seems like a lovely and diverse place. They aren't forbidden are they?" She asked. Her mind wondering if the enmity from the Amazons were truly due to her being a witch.

"No. Nothing like that. It's, well, it's a sore subject but we had a witch so intent on making the man's world accept us that she went too far. Her magic became one of fear and darkness. Our sisters in respect of those on the island that could not use magic refused to practice themselves. Albeit they are not forbidden and we do not look down upon them if they do. They were born with magic. It's a part of them. They practice on the days that magic is needed most. During Thesmophoria or Yule." Epione stated. She patted Hermione on her shoulder. "Let us drop this off at the med bay and I will take you to Medea. She is the great-granddaughter of the original Medea. The witch who aided Jason on his many adventures." 

"You mean Jason from the tales Jason and the Golden Fleece?"

"Yes. The very one." 

Hermione was stumped. She had gotten the impression that the women here were older. She didn't realize that they were that old. Thousands of years old. She gulped. That means the Queen was the one who had been enslaved by Hercules. No wonder the Amazons were weary of strangers.

She tried to shake the nervous feeling from her mind. These sorceresses were the best of the best. They probably knew ancient magic that the modern magic society could only dream about. 

Epione led her out of the main city. The large road narrowed as they journey farther outward. Stone houses were on either side of the road but a little walk from the road. Farms littered the surrounding area, and soon they were past all that as well. They approached a city of tents. The city had its own bustling market place. The Amazons out and about appeared rougher and much less friendly than those in the other city. 

Epione leaned towards Hermione and spoke, "these are the Bana-Mighdall tribe. They are the wandering sisters. They keep there tents to keep the nostalgia from their caravaning days. They move around the island every once in awhile." 

"Oh," she said lamely. She tried to walk behind Epione but the healer would not let her. Instead the Amazon placed her hand Hermione's back keeping her right at her side. 

"Medea will not speak to you if word gets around you coward before her sisters." Epione whispered. "Stand firm and be proud." She straightened up.

"Alexia! Sister." She said catching a tall red-headed womans attention. The warrior smirked at her and then her eyes traveled to Hermione and the smirk faltered. 

Hermione stood there. Unsure of how to act. Should she introduce herself or just be quiet? Before she could contemplate any further Alexia had swooped in and wrapped her arms around Epione. She swung her around exuberantly. Epione squealed and slapped at the other womans back playfully. 

"Put me down you oaf." The healer stated in jest. 

"Healer, you wound me." The red head staggered backwards as if being hit. 

"You know I do the opposite of that, yes?" 

"Of course. What brings you down to our little paradise, sister?" Alexia asked eyeing Hermione once more. The playful tone in her voice now gone. 

"I was hoping Medea would agree to seeing my charge." She motioned to Hermione who tried to stand up straighter. 

Alexia glanced to her once more, "Unfortunately Medea is not here at the moment. The Queen requested her company earlier and she has yet to return." She paused thoughtfully, "I'm not too sure when she shall return either." 

"That is too bad. Maybe another day then. It was good to see you Alexia." 

"You as well healer." She gave her a soft smile before leaving them. 

Hermione groaned. "I honestly thought I would have found something by now. I guess that's just how it is going to be." She murmured. 

"Chin up. Im sure you will find something." She smiled at Hermione. "Come let us head back. They'll be setting out dinner in the main hall."

"Hmm, I'm not sure about it. I'm thinking I need to head back to England-"

Epione stopped at looked her in the eyes. "You're not healed completely. Plus the games will be happening the day after tomorrow and you will have an escort."

"Games? Escort?" Hermione sputtered. "What?" She said confused. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at this pairing. I do realize it is a very short chapter but the others I will attempt to make longer. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
